Derniers adieux
by teaolemon
Summary: Uniquement pour les anglophiles qui ont lu le tome 5 !! ~ Fic traduite , censée remonter le moral ... *sights ...* ~ 'tit résumé : des lettres envoyées à différentes personnes ... *snifffffff*
1. avertissement

salut à tous !!  
  
Je suis allée faire un tour sur fanfic.net en anglais , frustrée que j'étais par la fin du tome cinq *BOUINNNNNNNNNN :,((*  
  
et là , Oh , miracle ! Je trouve une fic bien écrite qui me console ...  
  
Alors , voilà cette fic , traduite de Last Goodbyes , par Angel Tomoe Hotaru !!  
  
Pour ceux ki veulent la lire en anglais : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1398609  
  
Je signale aussi que cet fic a u un enorme succès O_O 244 reviews pour 3 chapitres , assez courts en plus !! J'avoue que j'avais jamais vu ça ^^ ... Je pense que c parce que tout le monde est dépressif ces temps-ci ... :,(((  
  
--------------  
  
Attention : Evidemment , si zavez pas lu le tome 5 en anglais , et en entier , évitez de lire cette fic !!!  
  
Par contre , pour tous ceux qui sont frustrés par la fin du tome 5 , et qui veulent se remonter le moral *sights ...* , lisez o moins un chapitre , pour ne pas (trop) déprimer ^^  
  
Ah , et pis : C conseillé de lire la fic en écoutant Tracy Chapman , Bob Marley , Kurt Cobain ,etc ... llooool ^^  
  
zoubss , et bonne lecture !!  
  
teaolemon . 


	2. où Harry reçoit une lettre

Dernier Adieu  
  
"Allez , tu peux faire mieux que ça !" s'exclama Sirius Black, l'écho de sa voix retentissant dans toute la pièce .Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsque la raie de lumière toucha sa poitrine , et il commença à tomber . Le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'il s'affaissait , ses yeux scrutant la pièce pour voir une dernière fois ses amis , ses collègues de l'ordre du phénix - Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin - avant de s'arrêter sur son filleul, Harry Potter.  
  
Des bribes de sa vie apparurent dans sa tête ; ses années à Poudlard , toutes ses aventures avec les Maraudeurs , le mariage de James et de Lily , ses années à Azkaban , sa rencontre avec son filleul , et ... Le présent . Il savait ce qui se passait , mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller ; il avait peur . Il essaya de se retenir à quelque chose , n'importe quoi , mais c'était trop tard , tout le monde disparaissait sous un voile noir , et il entendait Harry crier son nom .  
  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!" cria Harry, luttant contre Remus Lupin, qui l'avait attrapé au bas des escaliers .  
  
"Il ne peut pas revenir , Harry," entendit-il Remus dire , sa voix se brisant . "Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est mo-"  
  
Mais Harry ne voulait pas entendre la fin . "IL - N'EST - PAS - MORT! SIRIUS!!" cria-t-il de nouveau . Et il sentit une main l'écarter de la pièce , l'écarter des escaliers , l'écarter de son parrain .  
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit , frissonnant du froid ambiant , bien qu'il soit emmitoufflé dans ses couvertures .Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer .  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était retourné chez les Dursleys , et il faisait toujours le même rêve , ou presque chaque nuit , son subconscient revivant le moment où Siri-  
  
Il regarda le ciel à travers sa fenêtre , interrompant le fil de ses pensées ; il ne pouvait oujours pas y croire . Il scruta la chambre , dans l'obscurité , ses yeux s'attardant sur sa malle . A l'intérieur , il le savait , il y avait les morceaux cassés du miroir que Sirius lui avait donné des mois auparavant . Le miroir qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour empêcher tous les évènements du département des mystères .  
  
Si seulement il s'était rappellé plus tôt le miroir , si seulement il avait appris et utilisé l'Occlumency , si seulement il avait écouté Hermione , si seuelement il avait pensé ...Tant de 'si seulement' .... Peut-être que s'il en avait fait un seul , il aurait pu sauver Sirius ...  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des yeux à sa fenêtre . Il les observa quelques secondes , avant de se rendre compte qu'une chouette au plumage d'argent le regardait de ses yeux ambre , un morceau de parchemin dans ses pattes .Harry se leva , entrouvrit la fenêtre , juste assez pour permettre à la chouette de se faufiler dans sa chambre .  
  
"Je me demande d'où tu viens ?" dit-il en prenant la lettre .  
  
La chouette hulula doucement , mordilla affectueusement sa main , avant de s'en aller par la fenêtre .  
  
Harry la regarda disparaître de sa vue , avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le parchemin qu'elle lui avait apporté . En regardant l'écriture familière sur l'enveloppe , il sentit une douleur fugace dans sa poitrine . Il ouvrit la lettre , et commença à lire , après avoir dégluti difficilement .  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Si tu lis cela , ça veut sûrement dire que je suis parti . C'est une honte , vraiment , cela veut dire qu'aucune femme n'aura jamais plus la possibilité de rougir en me voyant .  
  
Désolé , c'était probalement mal venu pour ce moment , n'est ce pas ...?  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'écris ça ... probablemen parce que , en me connaissant , je me suis fait tuer en faisant quelque chose avec trop d'assurance -exactement ce que James disait toujours ; ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de pas mal de choses , et de te dire adieu ...  
  
J'écris ça pendant les vacances de Noel , puisque pour la prmeière fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps , je me sens de faire quelque chose de productif . J'ai été inactif pendant si longtemps , d'abord à Azkaban , puis maintenant ...Ca me dévore , je sens que je devrais être dehors à faire quelque chsoe d'utile . Je retournerais même me cacher , comme après mon évasion , plutôt que de rester un moment de plus ici ... Ce sentiment doit être , je pense , une des raisons de ma mort précoce , n'est ce pas ...?  
  
J'espère que tu ne te blâmes pas pour ça . Même si on venait à ton secours , tu ne pouvais pas prévoir , quelque puissant que tu sois ...  
  
Je suis sûr à présent que Dumbledore t'a finalement parlé de la prophétie ... C'est accablant , n'est ce pas ? Et , d'une façon , ça a l'air injuste . Juste à cause de ta date de naissance et de quelque chose à prpos de tes parents , tu as été désigné pour assumer cette lourde responsabilité , de porter le fardeau de Monde ... Même simplifié : tuer ou être tué , ça a l'air injuste .  
  
Mais , en même temps , tu n'es pas excité quand tu y penses ?  
  
Non, probablement pas ... Tu n'es pas comme ton père dans ce domaine ... Je continue de le voir en toi , dans les choses que tu fais , tout en essayant de me rappeler qu'il est mort , que tu n'es pas sa réincarnation .  
  
Je suis désolé de mettre ce poids sur tes épaules , même si tu ne le vois pas comme tel . Je continue de te dire à quel point tu ressembles à James , et je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme la personne que tu étais vraiment : Harry Potter. Pas James ni Lily , même si tu as leur sang , mais Harry ... Je pense que puisque j'étais , dans un sens , responsable de leur mort , je continuais de faire comme si ils continuaient à vivre ...  
  
Ne te soucie pas de ce que les gens te disent , ni des rêves ou des attentes qu'ils mettent en toi , ... suis l'instinct de ton coeur . Parce que quoiqu'il arrive , il te guidera toujours vers la vérité . Je suis peut- être mélodramatique , mais je reste sur mes positions . Crois seulement en toi .  
  
Je pense que ce que j'essaye de te dire est ... Que je t'aime , Harry . Je suis fier de toi , et je sais que tes parents le sont aussi , d'où qu'ils te regardent ... J'ai le sentiment que tu survivras à ta destinée , peut- être avec quelques cicatrices , mais vivant tout de même .Et on ne sait jamais ... On se reverra peut-être un jour ...  
  
Prends soin de toi , Sirius  
  
Harry laissa tomber la lettre de sa main tremblante . Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux .  
  
Il refoula un hoquet , mit la tête dans ses genoux , et , pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius , il pleura . 


	3. où Remus déprime et reçoit une lettre

Voilà le chapitre 2 ...J'était morose quand je l'ai lu , et je dois avoue qu'à la fin , j'étais un peu dans l'état de Moony ...  
  
Ah , et pis : J'ai laissé les noms anglais , bien meilleurs selon moi , de Moony (lunard) et Padfoot ( Patmol) zoubss , la suite (avec Dumbledore) arrivera bientôt .  
  
Kveld : J'ai été très triste lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Si' , mais je pense que ce n'est pas si mal qu'il meure ... Me lances pas de cacahuètes ^^ , je m'explique !! Déjà , sa mort fait prendre conscience à Harry qu'il n'est pas invulnérable ; et elle lui permet (enfin j'espère ^^) de le rendre plus mature et de vouloir se battre ... Enfin , chacun son opinion , et c'est vrai qu'on va énormément le regretter ! Merci pour tes encouragements ^^ !  
  
Derniers adieux // Last goodbyes  
  
Remus Lupin se tournait et retournait dans son lit , perdu dans le cauchemar qu'il avait eu encore et encore pendant toute la semaine . Il avait crié lorsque Sirius était tombé ; et avait retenu Harry , essayant de l'empêcher de descendre , alors que lui-même n'avait qu'une envie : aller rejoindre Patmol .Mais il ne le pouvait pas , il ne pouvait pas permettre que la mort de Sirius soit vaine .  
  
Il avait laissé sa poigne sur Harry , mais lorsqu'il l'avait relâché , envahi par un sentiment de perte et de solitude , il ne put pas retenir le garçon , qui s'était lançé à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange. "Harry - non !" . Mais c'était trop tard ; Harry avait déjà disparu en courant .  
  
Remus s'évada finalement de son rêve , et s'assit haletant légèrement . Il mit sa tête dans ses mains ,et , dans l'obscurité , des souvenirs heureux lui revinrent en mémoire .  
  
Après le retour de Voldemort et le regroupement de l'Ordre du Phénix , il avait accepté l'idée qu'il y aurait des pertes parmi eux .Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça le frapperait de si près .  
  
Il avait toujours cru que Sirius serait celui qui leur survivrait tous . Même après qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban , il avait juré qu'il s'échapperait .Et il l'avait fait . Mais il avait été ensuite enfermé dans une prison tout aussi affreuse pour lui , si ce n'est pire . Sirius avait toujours été vif et plein de vie, et ne semblait jamais capable de repousser ses élans . Avoir été enfermé dans cette maison devait être pire que l'enfer , pour lui .  
  
Rémus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé plus fermement que Sirius les accompagne au département des mystères . Si seulement il avait pu prédire qu'une telle chose se produirait ... Il aurait vraiment dû s'en douter .  
  
Un bruissement léger , presque semblable au bruit du vent , le ramena dans le présent , et il leva les yeux , pour se retrouver fixé par deux yeux ambres et profonds . Il y eut un éclair argenté , et il cligna les yeux en voyant la chouette à présent perchée sur son épaule .  
  
"Ari?" demanda-t-il doucement. La chouette hulula doucement , le regardant solennellement en tendant sa patte , à laquelle était attachée une lettre . Il l'enleva doucement en caressant son plumage soyeux . Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre entrouverte .  
  
Remus regarda la lettre dans sa main , tripotant les bords sans oser l'ouvrir .Il avait reconnu l'écriture de Sirius . Il prit une grande inspiration , ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre .  
  
Cher Moony ,  
  
... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ...Triste , n'est ce pas ? Après avoir été amis pendant si longtemps , je devrais savoir transformer en mots ce que je veux te dire ... Mais la vérité est que je ne sais pas tellement ce que je veux dire ...  
  
Eh bien , allons-y ... Je suis sûr que tu te demandes comment tu as eu cela . Normalement , cela veut dire que je suis parti depuis un bout de temps . J'écris des lettres à ceux à qui je sais que je dois un dernier adieu ,et je les mets en sûreté chez quelqu'un ; je lui ai demandé de les envoyer à tout le monde une semaine après que je sois ... Enfin , que j'ai disparu .Je ne peux qu'espérer que tout le monde les reçoive ...  
  
Tu sais , après avoir rejoint l'Ordre , je m'étais mentalement préparé à la mort , tout autant qu'à la possibilité de la mort d'autres . Après tout , c'est ce qui se passe pendant une guerre , non ? Mais je ne peux qu'imaginer si je me suis senti vraiment prêt quand c'est arrivé ...Je sais que si quelqu'un d'autre était mort , que ce soit Tonks ou Fol-Oeil , ou ... toi ... , je n'aurais pas été aussi bien préparé que je veux me le faire croire .  
  
Et Remy, je sais que tu te blâmes pour ma mort . Arrêtes , d'accord !? Je suis sûr que nous avons tous compris les dangers que nous affrontions ,et tu n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter , même si tu l'avais voulu . Aussi proches que nous étions , seul James aurait pu me faire entendre raison ... Mais quelle raison y a-t-il , pendant une guerre ? Quelle raison y a-t-il quand ton filleul est celui qui est en danger , jour et nuit , menacé par le sorcier le plus maléfique qui soit ...?  
  
Alors si j'ai contribué , de la plus petite façon que ce soit , à aider Harry , alors je suis parti content , en sachant que j'ai rempli ma vie , même si ça peut paraître ridicule maintenant . Alors ne me pleure pas trop , Moony ,mais si tu sens que tu en as besoin , ne te prives pas .N'utilise pas l'excuse ' C'est une partie de la guerre et je dois l'accepter' .C'est juste un mensonge qu'utilisent les autres pour tout surmonter , et je pense qu'à la fin , ça rend plus faible que s'ils avaient eu de la peine au le début .  
  
Je sais à quel point ça fait mal ... La douleur dans la poitrine ; un trou béant qu'on a l'impression qu'on ne pourra plus jamais remplir ...Un sentiment de perte tellement fort qu'on ne peut presque plus respirer... C'est comme ça que je me suis senti après la mort de James et de Lily ... Et le temps n'efface pas tout . Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été envoyé à Azkaban si peu de temps après , j'aurais pu surmonter la douleur , mais j'imagine que je ne le saurais jamais ...  
  
Je suis désolé , Moony , de te laisser être le dernier Maraudeur vivant ... Même si Queudver est toujours en vie , il est mort dans mon coeur depuis qu'il a vendu son âme à Voldemort ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça ... Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble , après être devenu si proches ... Ce n'est pas juste .  
  
Parfois ... Je me demande si tout cela n'aurait pas pu être évité si j'avais juste été ce foutu gardien du secret ; j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher Lily et James d'être tués , même au prix de ma propre vie .Mais je pense que ça ne devait pas être ... Et que j'ai juste à accepter ce qui s'est passé , puisque je ne peux rien y faire .  
  
Et tu ne peux rien faire non plus à mon sujet , Moony , alors acceptes le .Je sais que tu es embêté car je ne serai plus là pour t'aider à attirer les jolies filles , mais tu dois être assez grand pour faire ça tout seul , non ?  
  
Désolé ... Mais tu sais que je n'arrive pas à rester sérieux trop longtemps ...  
  
Occupes toi de lui , hein ? Je sais que James aurait voulu que tu prennes ma place si quoi que ce soit m'arrivait ... Je suis sûr que tu le protégeras mieux que je l'ai fait ; tu as toujours été le plus averti du groupe ...  
  
Prends soin de toi , Remus...  
  
Et garde espoir , Moony , on ne sait jamais quand on se reverra !  
  
Ton ami , Padfoot  
  
Remus ravala ses larmes . Ce ne fut pas très convaincant , puisqu'une larme atterrit sur sa main . Quelques secondes plus tard , il pleurait silencieusement laissant aller les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi depuis la mort de Sirius ; le sentiment de manque qui lui compressait la poitrine , la haine qu'il éprouvait à perdre encore un autre ami , et sa colère contre l'injustice du monde . 


	4. où Rogue grooogne oO

Voici le nouveau chapitre , plus rapide que prévu !! ^^   
  
Je le trouve particulièrement réussi ... Enfin , il est au moins parvenu à me serrer la gorge ...  
  
bisouxx , teaol .  
  
Derniers adieux   
  
Severus Rogue s'assit dans sa chaise , terriblement fatigué .   
  
Depuis le départ des élèves pour l'été , l'Ordre avait été très occupé à travailler sur des plans , à améliorer sa défense , et plus que tout à lutter pour garder leur avantage sur leurs ennemis . Il n'était pas sûr de tout ce qu'ils pourraient encore faire jusqu'à ce que le stress les gagne trop , et que quelqu'un fasse une erreur .  
  
Il n'avait pas essayé de reprendre sa place parmi les mangemorts . C'aurait été du suicide ... Son ancien maître ne pardonnait rien .   
  
Rogue se décontracta , les yeux posés sur la porte du cachot un moment , avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes ; il avait si peu dormi la semaine précédente qu'il avait à présent un mal de tête permanent .   
  
Il savait que les autres lui laissaient plus de travail pour montrer qu'ils le blâmaient de la mort de Sirius , mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'en entendre parler . Oui , il avait renoncé à apprendre l'Occlumency à Potter, mais il avait ses raisons , et il était complètement convaincu que si Potter avait essayé de vider son esprit comme il le lui avait appris , il maitriserait déjà le sortilège en ce moment .   
  
Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se blâmait pas ; en fait , avec du recul , il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait agi sur le coup de la colère , et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter les leçons d'Occlumency . Mais il n'allait pas l'admettre devant qui que ce soit , parce que ça aurait été montrer qu'il se souciait de la situation . Oh , il n'était pas vraiment en colère à cause de la mort de Sirius – Ca l'indifférait complètement – , c'était juste qu'il n'était pas aussi satisfait que s'il avait pu tuer l'homme de ses propres mains .   
  
Il soupira bruyamment en voyant une chouette au plumage argenté voler par la fenêtre basse du cachot , lâcher une lettre par terre sans s'arrêter , et rapidement disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit .   
  
Rogue regarda par terre , et se baissa pour ramasser l'enveloppe , qu'il ouvrit avec hésitation .   
  
---  
  
Severus,   
  
Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi tu tiens ceci dans tes mains ...  
  
Tu sais , je me demande vraiment si tu as aidé à ma mort ... Je ne peux pas vraiment te reprocher de vouloir me tuer . Je pense que ça serait un intéressant coup du destin d'avoir été tué par -ou avec l'aide - d'un ennemi auto-proclamé .   
  
Je te dérange ? Bien , c'était mon intention . Bon , maintenant , la raison pour laquelle je t'écris cela ...   
  
...Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de tous ce que les maraudeurs t'on fait ... Je ne veux pas vraiment m'excuser , parce que je me suis amusé à chaque tour ... Mais j'aimerais ne pas laisser trop de rancunes derrière moi .   
  
Donc , pour tous les maraudeurs , moi , Sirius Black, m'excuse envers toi ,Severus Snape, pour toutes les injustices que nous t'avons fait supporter pendant nos années à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard .   
  
Et maintenant que j'ai rempli le but de cette lettre , je dois aller me laver les mains et m'empêcher de brûler ça .   
  
Black   
  
P.S.   
  
Harry vient juste de me dire qu'il a vu un de tes souvenirs dans la pensine ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande cela , mais Harry n'est pas James... Donc tu n'as en aucune façon le droit de défouler ta colère sur lui . Peu importe à quel point ils se ressemblent , leurs personnalités sont à peu près aussi opposées la mienne et la tienne ... Voir l'attitude de son père dans cette pensine a ruiné toute l'image qu'il avait de lui , et je pense , au fond , que ce n'est pas plus mal . Il a besoin de savoir que son père était un adolescent normal , avec tous ses défauts ...   
  
Donc , que tu le tiennes dans ton coeur ou non , je te demande de traiter Harry comme un adolescent normal , Dieu sait qu'il a suffisamment à supporter sans que tu en rajoute ...   
  
---  
  
Snape lâcha la feuille qui atterrit sur son bureau , et il la regarda avec une expression perplexe et prudente , comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en serpent venimeux et le morde .  
  
Pas complètement persuadé que ce n'était pas un cauchemar tordu , il se leva et se coucha sur son lit , en se demandant s'il pourrait arriver à dormir . 


	5. où Molly prépare le breakfast

salut !  
  
Voilà donc la suite , avec un chapitre sur Molly .  
  
Personnellement , je ne le trouve pas très bien : La relation entre Sirius et Molly est , je trouve , complètement fausse ... Donnez moua votre avis ^^  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera avec ... Peter !!! siiiiiii !! ^^ J'attends de voir ce que ça donne !  
  
Bisouxx à tous , et bonne lecture :-|  
  
réponse zos reviews :  
  
patmol 666 : :''{ ... Tu sé koi ? Sirius est pas mort !!   
  
siii !! Jte jure , c mon frangin ki m'a fait remarquer ça : après tout , il a juste disparu derrière le rideau !! ^^  
  
Ptete k'il vit une vie heureuse avec Jamesie et Lily !! *booon , fot tjrs espérer ;-)*  
  
Lyby : Y a pas de honte à dire ke t'as chialé en lisant ça ... Moua ossi !! :''{ -- Evidemment , vu comme ça , la vie de Si' a pas été belle ... Mais , je crois que je préfère encore la mort de Si' à celle de Remus ! *metirezpasdessus,siouplééé!!^^*  
  
la vache oO [kirit ??hinhinhin...] : tu as voulu ke Si' meure ????? oO *air scandalisé* Méééééeuuuuhh !!  
  
Et chui parfaitement d'acc , j'aurais préféré la mort de Ron !! ^^  
  
Et piis faut pas en vouloir à jkr , elle doit avoir de booones raisons pour tuer notre Si' national *meenfin elle a interet ...hinhinhin ...*  
  
Merci pour vos reviews ;-)   
  
# # # #  
  
Last Goodbyes   
  
de Angel Tomoe Hotaru   
  
Molly Weasley se réveilla tôt dans la matinée , comme tous les jours : c'était une vieille habitude de plus de trente ans .   
  
Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée , sortit les ingrédients du petit déjeuner , et lança un sort , vérifiant que tout soit fait propement .Elle était soulagée par tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire , simples tâches ménagères dans lesquelles elle pouvait oublier toute la situation actuelle .  
  
Elle se dit que si elle entendait encore une fois ses fils lui dire qu'elle avait assez pleuré pour tout le monde , elle leur donnerait une gifle .   
  
Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle craquait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Sirius ... Elle avait été un temps amoureuse de lui , à Poudlard , comme la plupart des filles de l'école ; mais il était maintenant plus une sorte de petit frère sur qui on pouvait compter ... Ils s'étaient suffisamment disputés sur des choses où leurs opinions divergeaient pour se considérer comme tels .  
  
Alors qu'elle avait considéré cela comme acquis , elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était désolée pour toutes les fois où ils s'étaient fâchés , de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel pooint il comptait pour elle ...  
  
Avec un soupir , elle sortit de sa rêverie et commença à tartiner les pancakes d'oeufs au plat , les ensorcelant pour qu'ils restent chauds . Elle avait juste commencé à cuisiner le bacon quand elle entendit quelque chose tapoter le carreau de la fenêtre . En se retournant , elle vit une chouette au plumage argenté la regarder de ses grands yeux ambres .  
  
Elle avait déjà vu cette chouette quelque part . Elle la regarda en réflechissant pendant quelques instants , suffisants pour que le bacon se mette à cramer sur la poele .  
  
Molly reprit ses esprits , ouvrit la fenêtre et murmura un sort pour rendre le bacon mangeable .  
  
En voyant que la chouette ne voulait pas entrer , elle vérifia rapidement que rien n'était sur le point de cramer avant de détacher la lettre de la patte tendue de la chouette .  
  
La chouette hulula un remerciement en prenant le morceau de bacon qui lui était tendu et s'envola .  
  
En reconnaissant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe , Molly s'arrêta , et s'assit sur une chaise en frissonnant .  
  
Ma chère Molly ,   
  
'Ma' , j'ai toujours voulu dire ça . J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas , en considérant que tu es presque ma soeur - ou quelque chose qui y ressemble . Crois moi , personne ne m'a réprimandé autant de fois que toi ... Tu dois sûrement être joyeuse de ne plus avoir à supporter mon ennuyeuse présence , n'est ce pas ? En fait , pour le moment , tel que je te connais , je suis sûr que tu dois être en train de sortir tous les mouchoirs du Terrier pour ton usage personnel , mais je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre ... Mais n'exagère pas trop , je détesterais revenir et m'apercevoir que tu ne te souviens plus de moi ...  
  
Tu sais , je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais laissé percevoir à quel point je t'apprécie , et après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi , et surtout pour Harry , je crois que tu mérites vraiment un grand 'merci' ."  
  
Mais j'imagine que j'ai pris tes efforts pour acquis , et que je ne t'ai jamais remercié ...  
  
Combien de fois nous sommes nous battus ? Au début , je tenais compte de tout , mais ensuite , il y en a eu tellement ... Je parie qu'on était une sorte de spectacle pour les autres , toujours à hurler plus fort que l'autre ... Mais on finissait toujours par nous réconciIier , non ?Même si on ne se demandait pas vraiment pardon ...   
  
Je suis content que tu ais une personnalité si maternelle - avec tous les enfants que tu as eu , c'était à prévoir ... Mais j'en suis content parce que je peux te dire à quel point Harry en a besoin ,et je sais qu'il te considère comme une mère .Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant , de pouvoir être près de Harry quand je n'en ai pas la possibilité .   
  
Je sais que tu vas le protéger aussi bien que possible , mais ce n'est pas un garçon normal , Molly ,comprends cela , s'il te plaît . Peu importe à quel point tu veux le voir ressembler aux autres , il a toujours son destin à préparer ... alors ne t'énerve pas trop contre lui s'il fait quelque chose de stupide , parce qu'on sait tous qu'il a un talent inné pour aller au devant des ennuis auxquels son esprit le conduit ...   
  
Prends soin de toi , Molly Weasley .   
  
Sirius   
  
Molly mit la lettre sur son visage , ses yeux se remplissant de larmes .  
  
Le bacon carbonisé la sortit de sa transe , et elle lança un petit "Oh!" en posant la lettre sur la table et en reprenant le petit déjeuner . il serait toujours temps de penser aux larmes plus tard , mais pour le moment , elle avait une famille à nourrir et à s'occuper ...   
  
# # # #   
  
Boon , voilà voilou ... Je sais pas si zavez remarqué , mais plus ça avance , moins la fic est bonne ...   
  
Je crois que je vais arrêter de traduire , après Peter ... K'eske z'en pensez ? 


End file.
